Who knows what the future holds?
by EdwardsPrincess96
Summary: Everything is just amazing for Renesmee adn Jacob until they get an unexpected surprise that leaves everyone scared. Jacob doesnt know what to do. A/N If anyone wants to suggest a new title for this story please help as I can't think of a good one.Thanks
1. Renesmee

**1. Renesmee**

**Oh my god. How totally cute does Jacob look?**

**Very, is the answer to that.**

**I was in my new pink dress that Alice picked out for me. I love Alice; she's so good at picking out cool clothes that suit me unlike mom.**

**My dad was standing slightly behind me acting like he was doing nothing, but I knew he was reading Jacobs mind for any reason for him no to take me to the prom.**

**I rested my hand on his face, **_**Stop it! You've known Jacob since before I was born! I can take care of myself dad! Let it go!**_

**I heard a sigh from him and I knew that it meant o.k.**

**As soon as Jacob was in one foot of me, I was tingling all over. I knew that this was the guy that I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life, even if I was only 17.**

"**Hey beautiful," was the first thing Jacob said to me, I blushed; one of many things I inherited from my mother.**

**Speaking of my mother…**

"**Renesmee! Honey, wait! I got to have a picture!" My mom comes running down the stairs with her camera in her hand.**

"**Please Bella, no pictures," Jacob groaned.**

"**Jacob, this is my daughter I am trusting you with here and you WILL have your picture taken!" ordered mom.**

"**Okay," he sighed.**

**We jumped into my moms Ferrari, which Jacob always insisted on driving, and we were off.**

**Jacob parked us round the back of the parking lot.**

"**You know we're a little early. Do you want to do something to pass the time?" Jacob hinted.**

"**Just kiss me," I sighed.**

"**Awesome."**


	2. Chapter 2

**After the best prom of my whole entire existence, we went back to Jake's because Billy was out and pack came too with their imprintees. (**_**A/N Imprintee-someone that has been imprinted on)**_

**But Quil couldn't come because it was past his Claire Bear's bedtime.**

**Anyway, so Jake offered me a drink and I said," I don't know Jakey, I've never drunk anything before except for, you know…blood," I felt so embarrassed but Jacob just smiled and promised I'd like it, and I did.**

**Next thing I know, after a few drinks, I feel light-headed and Jacob whispers "You wanna go upstairs?"**

**I giggle like a little girl and nod.**

**Then the rest of the night was one, big, beautiful blur.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The first thing I thought when I woke up that morning was; **_**my god, how much did I drink last night?**_

**The next thing was; **_**Shoot! Renesmee was supposed to be home by 2AM. Edward is gonna flip!**_

**Then Renesmee stirred. Her beautifully, stunning, pale face looked at me. Her eyes opened and she smiled at me**

"**G'morning," Renesmee smiled.**

"**Your dad's gonna be so angry, you know that?" I said half-joking, half-serious.**

"**Do I look like I care Jacob?" She was out of her head.**

**And then she kissed me and I had to be the grown-up and say, "Stop Renesmee, don't you get it?"**

**This definitely woke her up from the dream world she seemed to be in, unfortunately for me, she'd inherited Bella's stubbornness and Edward's temper.**

"**What's to get Jacob?! The fact that I'm 17 and I'm having a little fun once in my life?"**

**She pushed me away and rolled over to face the other side of my bedroom.**

**I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer.**

"**That's not fair, and you know it's not. I'm trying to look out for you Nessie. I love you too much to see you hurt," my voice broke in awkward places.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I turned to face his dark skin and messy black hair.**

"**I love you too Jacob, sorry" I kissed him again.**

"**I think we'd better take you home now," Jacob smiled.**

**As we pulled into my drive, a lump rose in both of our throats.**

**My dad stood, waiting, at the front door.**

"**Renesmee Cullen," he started as I stood a step below him," You are in so much trouble. Me and your mother have been worried sick!" he continued but I could tell he wasn't finished," Speaking of sick, Jacob, we trusted you and-"**

**But I cut him off.**

"**Don't you dare say he let you down. Am I harmed in any way dad? Am I? No, is the answer to that. Besides, I had the time of my life last night! All I have to say is thank you Jacob." That's when I did something that **_**really **_**annoyed my dad. I kissed Jacob right in front of him. **

"**Renesmee. Inside. Now," were the only words he could manage to snarl out. But even when I got inside I knew it wasn't nearly over yet.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I was so furious. How dare he do such a thing to my little girl? I sat down next to Bella who was equally as angry.**

"**What the hell were you thinking Renesmee Carlie Cullen?" I yelled at my daughter.**

"**I was living for once in my life. Ever since I was born I've had to have self-control and be secretive about what we are and Jacob's the only guy who I can be myself with," at that point she broke down. Tears flooded down her pale cheeks. Bella moves from her seat and sat next to Renesmee and held her closely, "Ssh, ssh baby. We're so sorry. My poor, poor Nessie," she cooed until my little girl's sobs had ceased.**

**Then Carlisle called me out of the room.**

"**Edward, it's about Renesmee. About what she **_**did **_**last night. Well, I was just looking through my original notes and, err, it turns out that we were a bit wrong about something. We thought at first that because of Renesmee being a half-vampire, she could never have children. Well I checked my calculations and it seems that there is a 50% chance that she actually could bear a child."**

**I almost fell over, and vampires **_**never **_**do that.**

**After our brief meeting, I tried to put what he'd said to the back of my mind and hoped that Carlisle was wrong. Until that one morning… **


	6. Chapter 6

_**(A/N; Apologies if anyone doesn't understand, I haven't made it very clear, the first and second chapters were in Renesmee's P.O.V., the third chapter in Jacob's, the fourth in Renesmee's and the fifth in Edward's)**_

_**Renesmee's P.O.V.**_

**When I woke up one morning, about 2 weeks after that night, I ran to the bathroom and wretched and vomited.**

**My mom ran in and held back my long, bronze hair away from my sweaty face.**

"**Oh honey," she whispered and I knew that if she could cry, she would. I leaned into her and she held me in a vice-like grip.**

**We sat like this for I don't know how long. After a while, I reached up and touched her icy cheek, **_**Help me, I'm scared.**_

"**I know sweetie, but momma's here," my mom cooed and stroked my hair gently. At that moment, all I wanted to do was to be held by her. I felt like a little girl all over again, craving comfort at my time of need. At that moment, I didn't want to face the world like I knew I would have to; I just wanted to sit there in my mother's arms and cry out my pain.**

**I touched her cheek again,**_** Should I tell him?**_** And I showed a picture of Jacob. Seeing his face and picturing the many options of how he would react made me throw up again.**

**This time, my dad comes in.**

"**Oh god Nessie, I'm sorry honey, I'm so sorry, I'll never let anything like this hurt you again, even the thought of you in this awful state..." But he couldn't finish his sentence.**

"**I've gotta tell him," I suddenly decided, knowing that it would have to be done sooner or later. I chose sooner, and before they could stop me, I was out of the door of our cottage and running through the woods.**

**They could've easily caught up with me and stopped me, but I knew they wanted me to do this. **

**When I got to the Black's house I decided to go up through Jacob's window seeing as Billy might still be asleep.**

**Jacob was sprawled across his bed, naturally, so I let myself in and whispered "Jake, Jacob!"**

**He stirred a bit then woke up.**

"**Nessie, what're you doing?" he asked confused.**

**Before I answer, and I don't know why, but I just start sobbing. Jacob sat up and grabbed me. We sat down on his bed and he held me. **_**I've got to tell him, but how? **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Jacob's P.O.V.**_

**When I was holding her, I could tell something was badly wrong, and then she put her shaking hand on my cheek. She showed me what she somehow couldn't bring herself to say; **_**me and her that night...this morning...a **_**baby**_**? **_

"**I'm sorry," she whispered. I held her even tighter.**

"**But I thought because you were half-vampire, you couldn't get you know..."**

"**So did I" she replied in a thick voice. I couldn't believe it, couldn't get my head around it all.**

"**Y'know my dad will want us to get married now," I said, trying, to lighten the situation.**

"**Jake, this is serious." I failed.**

"**What're we going to do Jacob?" she asked me as if I knew.**

"**Well, do you think we're ready for a baby? It's a big commitment,"**

**Nessie sighed, "I think if tried we could be," her big, brown eyes boring into me.**

**I rested my hand on her stomach and smiled. She smiled back.**

"**I love you Jacob Black," she whispered, then kissed me.**

"**I love you too Renesmee Cullen," and I kissed her back.**


	8. Chapter 8

Renesmee's P.O.V.

"I love you Jacob Black," I whispered and kissed him.

"I love you too Renesmee Cullen," he smiled and kissed me back.

I couldn't believe how well he'd taken it all. Jacob appeared so calm about the whole situation. All my worries from before had seemed to have gone completely from my mind.

We sat there for a long time, just him and me, holding each other. Suddenly, Jacob growled in a both frustrated and angry way. "What is it?" I asked worried.

"Paul. He's been downstairs the whole time, he's heard everything." Jacob explained. Even though the rest of the Pack were fine with the relationship between me and Jacob, mostly because I was the object of his imprinting, Paul, however, still had a disliking for me as he did for the rest of my family. Of course he would never dare to start a fight with us Cullens for the obvious reason that one werewolf was no match for seven vampires. But Paul could easily handle Jacob and had told him previously "If that stinking brat causes any trouble or in fact comes within 100 feet of me I swear to God I'll"- but it was always a different threat every time.

The bedroom door burst open. Jacob put one arm around me, not to protect me as you might think, but to restrain me. I growled, bearing my perfect white teeth. Paul replied with a fierce snarl.

"What the hell do you want Paul?" Jacob snapped. Paul kept his eyes locked on me at all times.

"I want to know what the hell you were thinking. Getting a vampire" -

"_Half_ – vampire." I spat.

"HALF-vampire then, knocked up." Paul continued, wincing at the dreaded "V" word.

"Part of imprinting is that we find someone who can carry on the line." Jacob replied.

"We're supposed to carry on the line to produce fully human kids who can happily shape-shift. Not make half-vampire, half-werewolf kids Jake. It's just wrong. Get rid of it." Paul snarled.

This time it was Jacob who growled and his grip on me tightened.

"You can't decide what we do with _our _baby," I said through my teeth.

"No, you're right, but will your dad really be happy Jake? A kid who's half-vampire as a grandchild? And the Pack won't like it. I'm only suggesting the easiest way out." Paul replied smugly.

I could Jacob's face fall and I realised that what Paul had said had worried him. I touched my hand gently to his face "_Don't listen to him" _Jacob smiled at me.

"Just get out Paul," Jacob ordered. Paul stood his ground, non-moving. "I. Said. Get. Out." Jacob said again through his teeth.

Paul glanced at us both one last time and left without another word. We sat back down on Jacob's bed and he wrapped his arms around me again. But I knew that what Paul had said had affected him alot. I touched his cheek again and showed him a picture of a small family. The girl, who had hazel-brown curly hair and brown eyes, skin pale white as snow, stood holding a small baby with a tuft of soft black hair. The man standing beside them was about seven feet tall, tanned with short jet black hair.

Jacob smiled a huge smile. "I guess it's time to tell my dad," he sighed.

"We'll be fine," I smiled back.


	9. Chapter 9

Jacob's P.O.V.

It was 5 o'clock, after dinner and before "Ultimate Fishing", when dad was his happiest. I thought this was the right to time to tell him that I was going to be the father of a third-vampire, third-human, and third-werewolf child.

"Oh boy," I sighed to myself as I put on a fake smile and went to sit down next to my dad on the small brown couch.

"Hey Dad, how're you today?" I asked him in the politest most pleasant way I'd ever spoken to my dad, ever. He looked at me strangely and raised one of his thick eyebrows.

"I'm, err, pretty good I guess, are you okay?" My Dad asked, he looked at me with deep suspicion.

"I'm just great thanks, are you doing anything this week"- but he cut me off.

"Okay, Jake, what's going on here? Either you've done something or you want something. Just tell me what it is and stop with all the fake niceness," Drat. He'd sussed me out.

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath.

"Well Dad you see, Renesmee came to see me today and...She had some news," I inhaled another huge breath, but it turned out I didn't need it.

"You got her pregnant huh?" He gave me one of those serious "Dad" looks that made me feel like a little kid again who'd just done something incredibly stupid.

"Dad I'm sorry. It was a mistake, I didn't mean"-

"Whoa Jake! Look, I'm not going to lecture you that you shouldn't have done it blah, blah, blah stuff. You imprinted in her, it was bound to happen at sometime, although, I wish it would've happened a little later if I'm honest. The most important thing now is that you look after Renesmee and the kid. Okay?" I smiled, I was glad my Dad had taken it so well. Even though I could tell that he wasn't exactly thrilled but it was better than nothing.

"Of course Dad," I beamed.

Later on that day I went to the Cullen's to see Renesmee and to face the possible wrath of Edward. But when I got there, everything seemed very calm and quiet, maybe a little too quiet for my liking. Then I heard someone call my name, a high, beautiful voice calling my name. I knew who it was instantly and where it was coming from.

When I got to the cottage I realised why the main manor house was so quiet; there was Renesmee lying in her bed, Edward and Bella standing at her the head of her bed, Alice and Jasper flanked Bella and Emmett and Blondie stood behind Edward. Esme stood at the foot of the bed, everyone was there, except for Carlisle.

I ran to Renesmee and kissed her on the head.

"What's happening?" I asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Jakey, everything's fine, really," Renesmee tried to reassure me, but she was never good at lying.

"Is everything alright? Are you alright? What about the baby?" I was frantic, and everyone else in the room seemed to just be standing there silently. It was infuriating. When no one answered I snapped. "What the hell is going on?" I yelled.

Bella looked up, "Jacob, I need to talk to you. Outside."

I followed Bella outside of the cottage to the main Cullen house.

"Bells, what's going on please? I'm going mad here," I felt myself shaking out of fear and frustration.

"Carlisle is doing a few tests. He wants to see if there is any possible danger in Renesmee having this baby. Remember what happened to me when I was pregnant with Renesmee?"

Haunting images of Bella in that frail, sick-looking state entered my mind, the weight loss, the bruised stomach...I refused to think about it anymore.

"Could it be as bad as that?" I asked.

"We don't know yet Jake, that's why Carlisle is doing the tests see? If there is anything possibly harmful, then we're going to get that thing out of her," Bella was trying to sound serious and convincing, but I could hear the sadness in her voice as she said the last sentence.

I felt sick, my poor Renesmee, I didn't want her to be hurt, but at the same time, I didn't want them to kill my child. I wondered to myself what Renesmee thought about this whole situation. Did she know what they were planning? Or did she think that they were just doing routine tests?

I got up and walked back to the cottage. Renesmee was still in the same position, lying on the bed. I knelt by her head so we were face to face and stroked her pale white cheek; it felt ice cold against my burning hot skin. I sat there and just looked at her for a while, then her eyes fluttered open and she exhaled a great sigh, sending the strong but sweet breath onto my face.


End file.
